Reflections
by Riikani
Summary: Ash' reflection on his thoughts of Misty. Pokeshipping. Drabblelike


_hey people. I couldn't say it any sooner, but my computer broke down a few days before, And besides that, I have some things that I find important. I'm sorry, thoough. But I won't be able to update the Assassin, any time soon._

_So instead, I want to give you guys something else to read. I know most of my readers are Contestshipper, but I have to admitt I adore Pokeshipping as well (yeah, AshxMisty, dummys) I never gave it a shot before (slight hints I did though). So this is my first try. It's going to be fom Ash' point of view. Like yieeej. So let's get it started. It's a slight drabble. So yeah, Random...._

* * *

Damn, she's annoying.

Yeah, I _know_ I'm supposed to be her friend, but sometimes she really gets on my nerves!

I KNOW I'm not that bright at times, and yes I KNOW she only tries to help me, but sheesh, does she has to be so loud? I mean, people probably can hear us at the other end of the forest.

Well, so much for our you-got-us-lost-_again_-Ash!-problem.

I do know I did in fact get us lost.

"ASH!! Do you actually use your head sometimes!!!?"" Misty yelled at me.

"Of course I do use my head! I can eat, and I can battle,". So why exactly does she make a problem of it?

Oh god, that really ticked her off.

I'm dead...

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she suddenly yelled. My ears are ringing now.

But at least I'm still alive...I think.

Ok, she's currenly hiding behind me as I see a small caterpie moving in front of me. I don't really need to catch one. I had one years ago, but that one evolved in a Butterfree.

Oh, didn't I tell you, that Misty is traveling with me, Brock and Pikachu again? Sorry about that, I guess I forgot.

But it is nice to have her around. She reminds me a lot of things. Like to brush my teeth, or help Brock with the dishes. And it is also nice, I can hear her cheering for me again. That loud voice of her comes in handy if she is cheering me on.

Maybe it's a good thing she can't read my mind, as I probably would be hit really badly if she found out, what I think about her.

I mean, I find it pretty cool she can be so strong. Around her, I don't have to be strong all the time. That was the case with May and Dawn, but yeah, they have a shoulder to cry on now. Although I suppose Paul wouldn't like that. (A/N, I'm sorry!!!!!! I couldn't help myself)

She can be really sweet too. When she isn't angry with me or something. And doesn't go all swinging around with that mallet of hers. She can cry too, but she really doesn't want anybody to see it. And I think, she doesn't want me to see her cry especially.

Don't why though, she's human as well.

I like the way how she can be so sweet with pokemon. And they all grow up like great pokemon. I mean, look at that gyarados of hers, It's huge!!

And she's pretty.

Aw man, I sound really bad like that. But it's my mind, so who cares.

But please, I don't want to get red.

No but serious, I really don't know why her sisters call her the ugly one of the family. At least she is real.

Allright, allright. Don't push it, I'll come clean.

Misty means a lot to me, like...more than friends.

Because...I don't know. Everytime I hear her voice in the crowd, I feel like I can take on the whole world. Or when she's mad at me, I can't put myself to be mad at her.

It's really weird though. I don't have something like that when I see my mum.

"Ash, you would think you've outgrown that stage already. Only little boys want to marry their mum" Brock said.

I frowned at this, mmm...marry my mum?...Wait, let's rewind it a little!

I only asked him, why everything acts so funny when she's close! Thank god, Misty's gone to the river to take care of her kingdra.

"Brock! Why the heck are you talking about marriage?! I asked why everything was so funny! And you start talking about marrying my mom!" I protested.

"You still want to marry your mum then?" he teased. Yes I know he's teasing. But for once in my life I really want to know something for serious.

"No, of course not. You marry someone when you deeply care for that person, and you...really..."

Oh, god. I know what that sly grin of him means!

He's impleying on that I love Misty. "Brock, no way. You're so wrong. I really can't..."

"You don't care for Misty then?" he asked. I shook my head furiously, "Of course I care for her, she's my friend!" I said.

Brock looked amused: "Could you get her out of your head lately?" he asked.

"No..."I mumbled.

"And does your stomach make funny movements everytime she's close,"

I didn't respond. I know he's got a point there. But I really thought I was just hungry.

But, he's right.

Oh god.

I'm in love...with Misty!!

Now, the only thing I can do I suppose is say nothing. She'll beat me to dead if she finds out.

Will I ever tell her, you ask?

Yeah, well...maybe.I don't know. When the right time comes maybe.

"Ash, get off your lazy ass and do the dishes!"

Oh, Misty has returned. Better do what she says. Or she'll beat me again.

On second thought, I don't mind it that much.

* * *

_Yeah, I know, it sucks, but I felt like it. Please review. _

_It's not my usual writing style, but with a little practice even I can get better. _


End file.
